With You
by Rizzy.and.Izzy
Summary: Describes a few things Maura does with Jane. Maura's POV. "She told me a little bit about when she had bought it. Jane hadn't cared that it was realistic, she'd just had an aversion to the only other option, a blue dolphin shaped phallus." Rated M for a reason! :)


_Well, people seemed to want a longer story, so here is my offering._

_The sociallyawkwardpenguin, the best blushing beta this side of Boston. :)_

_Any mistakes are my own._

* * *

Her request made me arch an eyebrow at first, to be honest, but it didn't surprise me. It had been known to feature prominently in lesbian relationships after all. Even though it's hard to classify what we were to each other before, we were definitely in a relationship together now. There's no reason why it couldn't make an appearance in ours.

It amazed me that Jane was the first one to ask about it. I thought I would be the one. But being with Jane, just Jane, was always enough for me. That she asked about it first was more of a delight than anything else. I had already gotten a glimpse of the fact that Jane was by no means prudish, but I was about to see just how open minded she truly was.

It was endearing the way Jane was initially so shy about even bringing it up. She thought that I would give her some sort of "why do you always see yourself as the guy" speech. Geez, neither one of us would ever live that conversation down. Anyway, it couldn't be further from what I was thinking. I was glad that she finally gathered up enough courage to ask if she could wear a strap-on with me.

At first we used it the way two people normally would. I found out that Jane was most definitely a fast learner. She already knew what I liked and she matched that as easily with her hips as she did with her hands, so it pleasured me in almost the same way. Equally but differently. Amazingly.

She told me that she received just as much pleasure from it as I did. Although I never completely understood that. It was quite a few weeks after she had first worn it, that she asked me if I would do something else with her. It took a while to fully understand what she was asking for. Oh, Jane, why must you always be so indirect? She wanted me to pleasure her orally while she wore it. A "_BJ" _I believe the term is in colloquial parlance. I liked being able to give her what she wanted, so of course I agreed to it. Not discounting the fact that I was quite curious to try that myself.

She actually asked me eight times if I was sure I wanted to do that with her. At first it was slightly cute. I always melted a bit when she got shy like that. It was and always would be my undoing. She knew that, but never took advantage of that fact. She had her excuses ready, even though she really did not need them.

She told me, "I know that this is probably only going to be pleasing to one of us," and "I don't want you to be uncomfortable at all". She continued, "You really don't have to, it's not that important." Then when she started saying things like, "I never wanted to be such a cliche," and "It's not that I really want to be the guy", that I knew I had to stop her. She had initally asked me because she simply wanted me to do that with her. In a loving, giving relationship you need no other reason than that. I accepted her request, she needed to accept my answer.

I told her in my most reassuring voice possible that I would very much like to do that with her. She couldn't break my resolve, so she'd better stop trying. She almost looked like she was about to protest further, so I reassured her again, as I always would. "I want to do this with you. I love you." I kissed her on the lips, long enough for my answer to sink in. She had no more complaints after that.

Everything felt more heightened that night, right from the start. She used the strap-on with even more confidence, even more determination than before. It felt like she knew what I needed before I had even said it. She knew just with how my body moved, what words I was trying to say. She gave me what I wanted every time. She could read my body language and she answered me back with her own.

Believe me that when she wore it she owned it, like it was native to her and not a foreign piece. She controlled it like it was a part of her, an extension of her, of what she wanted to do with it. Like it was connected to her by more than just a few leather straps. She said it was because of her frame, long and lean. I personally could propose no reason.

She did not seem self-conscious about her abilities anymore. She seemed to be aware that it did not bother her as much as it used to. I could see that shine in her eyes, she almost seemed proud of it. That Rizzoli swagger I'd heard so much about. If I'd needed any more proof that I was hers, it would be her using that swagger on me only. I was most definitely hers, no doubt.

As much as I tried, she didn't want to come to a decision on a specific night for us to do that. Jane said, "Sex isn't something you schedule." I told her, "Of course it isn't, but on certain occasions it is something you want to be ready for." She didn't much like talking about sex beforehand, or at all really. As hard as I tried, I could only get her to tell me two things, "I might back out if I know when it'll happen, " and "Don't worry, there's no wrong way to do it!" Jane Rizzoli, a woman of few words.

I would have to take the lead with it. It seemed only right, given the nature of the request. I made the decision that it would happen that night. That was clear when I sensed such a radical shift in Jane's demeanor. Maybe she had forgotten her request altogether. I would have to ask her about that later, I'd rather find out for sure than guess.

As I mentioned, that night she had even more swagger, an even brighter shine in her eyes. She moved as if she had planned everything out, mapped out the whole night. Yet each move felt so unique and opposite to the last that it couldn't be anything but spontaneous. She had me quite out of sorts, which ordinarily would have left me frustrated, tonight it just left me wanting more. I was curious if she would ever show me any mercy.

As I mentioned, she already knew what moves I liked. The amount of pressure with each thrust and how long to hold it, what angle at which to proceed. Supreme precision. But with me, what I was going to do, I was in uncharted territory. Well, obviously not entirely, since I'd dated men. But with Jane, like that, I was very much in the dark. What would she like? What would she want? I decided to try out a few things and hoped that there really was no wrong way to do it.

I waited until I finally had my breath back under control and was sufficiently able to move again. Jane was on her back lying as close to me as possible. Her eyes, seemingly so far off but with each second coming back into focus. We had somehow found our way back to our own sides of the bed. I turned my head and looked at her.

I had noticed a few things over the past few weeks, now that I was on the lookout for them of course. Jane always breathed a bit deeper, moved a bit slower, fixed her eyes on me a bit longer when she had the phallus on and I was eye level with it. Either when I was bending down to take my shoes off or kneeling to help her finish taking her slacks off. I decided that would be a good position to start with.

I traced the side of her face with my fingertips. I looked into her eyes, now fully focused on me and whispered, "I want you to do something for me. I want you to sit at the edge of the bed." I took her hand and made my way to the edge of the bed as well. I tried to mimic her movements to make her feel more at ease. I sat next to her as our feet touched the cool wooden floor.

Again I turned to face her and I copied the same gesture from moments earlier. I traced my thumb along her jawline and slowly coaxed her in closer for a kiss. It was very soft and light at first. I wanted her to understand that anything we did, anything that was going to happen, was going to start out as slowly and as easily as that. As she started to pull me more into the kiss, I deepened it to match her.

I took her hand again after a few moments. I looked back into her eyes, reassuring her again and said, "I want to do this with you." I could see that she was starting to understand what I was going to do. For a split second I saw nothing but desire in her eyes. Oh, yes, I was most definitely going to be doing that with her.

I laid her hand back down and got off the bed. Standing in front of her, I lowered myself slightly so we were face to face. We kissed again, but now neither of us going slow or holding back. With that kiss she told me everything I needed to know, _I want to do this with you._ _I want you to do this with me. _I matched the force of that kiss, with my lips on her skin, as I trailed down her neck to her chest.

As I positioned myself better on my knees, I wanted to make sure she stayed relaxed and was still open to it. I gently held each of her breasts in my hands and kissed them both. With each lick she got less and less vocal. With each tender bite she got less and less obvious in showing me what she was feeling. But her eyes were almost completely black now and she never broke eye contact. She never lost that sideways smirk she had. It was clear she wanted more, much more.

I kept that eye contact as much as I could as I kissed down her stomach. My hands on either side of her hips, her abs tightened of their own accord. She seemed a bit surprised by that. I smiled and ran my hands over each singularly defined muscle. I loved that she was mine, too. She was all mine as I was all hers.

Before I started the final descent, I knelt down upon my feet, getting as comfortable and as close to her as I possibly could. I also took that moment to make sure Jane was still enjoying it and wanting me to continue. She had been watching my hands, but as she met my eyes, she didn't look away. She didn't blush, or anything else I thought she might do. She just locked her gaze onto mine and never faltered, never even blinked. It spoke more to me than any words ever could.

I looked from her eyes back down to her stomach, where my hands still were. I moved both my hands to rest them on the tops of either thigh. I was now as close to it as I think I had ever been. I had started to come to terms with exactly how new this experience was to me. I had nothing to compare the situation to. It was nothing like being with a man. I would have to tell Jane later that that was one worry she really did not need to have. No toy could ever change the fact that she was all woman. All it did was make her even more of one. Magnified, amplified, and all mine.

I felt a bit more at ease as I studied it for awhile. Jane knew I had to do that with any new stimulus, to fully understand it. There was no sighing, no arms being crossed over her chest. She just sat there patiently, and gave me what I needed. It seemed she was grateful for the few extra moments to catch her breath.

She'd made love to me with it many times, but I had never truly touched it before. So I reached out my hand and did just that. The feel of it was unique. Soft, pliant but not completely smooth, with slightly raised sections so as to mimic actual veins. She told me a little bit about when she had bought it. Jane hadn't cared that it was realistic, she'd just had an aversion to the only other option, a blue dolphin shaped phallus.

It was cooler than I expected, but it seemed to get warmer the more I touched it. I wanted for us to both get used to it. I wrapped my hand and fingers around it, starting at the base of it, which was held in by the harness. As I looked more closely, I could see it came to rest right above her clit. That would be how she'd be getting almost direct contact from it. I now understood what she meant earlier, when she said that she received just as much pleasure from it as I did.

With that new information in mind I started to slowly grip the base of it with my hand, stroking up the shaft and towards the head. I stroked back down the shaft with a bit more force. I looked up just in time to see her reaction as the base of the harness came into direct contact with her clit. She closed her eyes, her head bent back just a bit and she exhaled from deep within her lungs. That would be how I would make it work. I repeated the motion a few times, bringing her arousal coursing to the forefront and giving me more time to think of other things I wanted to do.

I took my hand away and brought my tongue out. I slowly licked it from the base, up the shaft and to the head. The same way I had used my hand earlier. In that moment, familiar motions were comforting. It tasted a bit sweet, salty, clammy even? From my hand no doubt, I surmised. That was good, that was realistic. I liked that I could see some similarities with it now. I think I knew how to proceed. Past behavior was coming back to me now and I was feeling a bit more settled.

I needed to make eye contact with Jane. I wanted to see her. She seemed to sense my need for her touch. She took her thumb and traced along one of my dimples. She smiled at me and let her hand linger there for as long as I needed it. She was a bit clammy now, too. She was clearly aroused but more than willing to take this at any sort of a pace I needed to, wanting nothing more than to go at my speed. Her eyes were half closed, even more so than they would be while looking down. She grinned again, a bit crooked and off to the side. I smiled back at her. We stayed like that for a short while.

I couldn't be entirely certain, but I just might have been a bit nervous. I repeated my last motion, hoping to get everything back into focus. Sticking my tongue out, I slowly licked from the base, up the shaft and to the head again. Jane whispered softly, "That's it, that's so good, Maur." I did that a few more times, as Jane whispered softly to me, and I started to feel more confident.

I was ready for more, Jane was too. I opened my mouth and wrapped my lips around just the head. I looked at Jane and started taking her in, achingly slowly. She watched for as long as she could before her head leaned back, eyes hitting the ceiling. She was breathing somehow faster, deeper and slower all at once. Sense memory had me making sure not to graze her with my teeth. I grinned a bit at that. Although there was no desire to overextend myself like there had been with lovers in the past. It was not about taking it all in, it was not about gagging or making anyone feel like more of a man.

It was about me and her, and the fact that we loved each other. The fact that she asked me to and the fact that I wanted to. I knew she felt what I felt. I wanted her to have the full mental, physical and emotional image of it. I stopped feeling self-conscious, I stopped holding back. Now was the time for me to be able to read her body the way she so easily read mine. Sense what she wanted and give that to her. So I looked up to her, took a deep breath and started taking her in again.

At first we were studying each other's features for signs of how to proceed, both shaky and unsteady. Now we were checking in with each other purely out of habit. We, almost imperceptively, had eased into a knowledge about each other. An understanding about what we were doing. There wasn't any more fear about going too far, or even trying to keep track of how far we had already gone.

I let her guide me into doing what she wanted. She gripped the back of my neck, running her left hand up and into my hair, threading her fingertips through my scalp and ever so gently following my movements. It was then that I knew she was truly lost in it, had given herself utterly up to it. And when she started tightening her grip on my hair I knew she was almost ready to lose control. I supported myself on her thighs with my hands, knowing that she was close to her release. I didn't want the chance of her hips bucking catching me off guard.

I continued taking her in, and letting her go. A shared rhythm. My hands pressing into her thighs, I could feel her muscles start to tense. Her hand, a vice grip in my hair. Not pulling, not pushing, but just right there and following my every movement. To be completely honest, it was the sexiest thing I had ever experienced. To know that I could make her come like that.

She had been keeping her own pace with her hips now and I saw no reason to change that. I had moved myself up and back a bit, but still there. Letting her know, letting her feel that I would still be meeting her thrusts every time. She would know that it was okay, that she could fully let go and know that she was in no danger of hurting me. It was only when her hand had finally freed itself from my hair and a sound came out of Jane like the fucking choir of the angels, that I knew she had come.

I don't think I'll admonish Jane for how much she swore in bed anymore.

...

It's been a few weeks since that first night, although I'm still the one who initiates it. She says she likes the element of surprise. I don't do it all the time, but it definitely happens when she displays this slightly elevated demeanor. Maybe this is her way of asking for it. Asking with her body language that which she can't ask for with her voice. I need to make a note to talk with her about this. I should tell her that doing this for her does bring me pleasure. That not only that, it amazes me.

To see her look at me the way she does, even when I've barely started touching her yet, gets me so wet. Knowing that beyond a shadow of a doubt she does indeed get the same amount of pleasure from it as I do, still amazes me. Jane amazes me. I tried telling her this after the very first night. She begged me not to get all "talk-y", and said something about her being like "Super Jane".

I can't imagine what will happen to me when she finally does take the lead on this. When she makes me do it, pulls me to her, takes me by surprise. I can't imagine it, but that doesn't mean I don't try to. Often.

* * *

_If you enjoyed reading, I'd enjoy a review. :) If you have any free time, you can check out my other stories._


End file.
